


Cal's Self Insert Bullshit

by Nonbinary_Anachronism



Series: Calvin Is Self Indulgent [2]
Category: Original Work, kinda sorta - Fandom
Genre: Motels, Multi, Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard, tags / warnings / Everything may change, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Anachronism/pseuds/Nonbinary_Anachronism
Summary: i decided "fuck it im gonna make a whole work Just for my self insert shit" so Here It Is





	Cal's Self Insert Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> me: i wanna write  
> my brain: write some self indulgent bullshit  
> me: why  
> brain: u Gotta
> 
> Fun Fact: jeff the killer is my Worst Coping Character TM :')

Jeff wanted to cry. Legitimately actually wanted to  _cry_. It was obvious they were getting nowhere with the… Investigation. That was the only word that came to mind, but it made it sound like what they were trying to do was far more important than it probably was.

“I’m gonna kill myself,” Cal whispered, and Jack made a slight noise of discomfort from his place next to Jeff.

“No,” Nina said, picking her head up off of Jane’s shoulder and ruining the tiny sliver of hope that Jeff had of getting out of this and just letting the world end “We’re gonna do this. It shouldn’t be this hard, we’re probably just… looking at it wrong.”

“Maybe we should go to the source,” Nina translated what Jane had signed.

“So like… Jeff’s  _childhood home_  or whatever?” Cal said childhood home in a mocking tone.

“Fuck you guys, I am  _not_  going back to that shithole,” Jeff hissed, and Jack made a slightly louder noise of discomfort, moving a little farther away from Jeff.

“Understandable,” Cal mumbled.

“It’s either this, or our own personal Voldemort can use your own brother against you and everyone else in this motel room,” Nina translated for Jane again, definitely changing some words along the way this time.

Jeff thought for a second, unconsciously scooting closer to Jack again. He hadn’t seen his brother Lou in at least two years, but Lou was still his brother.

“Okay, so,” Cal stopped for a moment, still thinking about what exactly they wanted to say “We should go to Jeff’s old house. If Jeff doesn’t wanna come, we’ll leave him here. It’s not like he lived in a mansion or anything, it can’t be  _that_  easy to get lost, and someone should keep an eye on the room anyway, so we don’t all come back to an occupied room,”

Jane looked Jeff in the eyes, and Jeff could sense what she was trying to convey. ‘If we don’t find him, Zalgo will.’.

“Fine. I’ll go,” Jeff said, glaring at Jane “It’d feel weird if Lou was gonna be part of our little roadtrip and I was the last to know anyway,”

“Okay then, it’s decided,” Cal stood up, stretching “Let’s sleep first, and then tomorrow we’ll figure out who’s staying behind and get Jeff to take us to… I don’t think I wanna make that joke actually, tomorrow we’re going to Jeff’s old house good nitrogen,”

Cal quickly got into one of the two beds, while everyone nervously laughed.

“Hey Cal,” Jeff said, getting up from the spot on the floor that he had been sitting on for almost half an hour.

“What, Jeff,” Cal poked their head out from under the thick blanket, watching Jeff and Jack walk to the other side of the room.

“How much have you traveled this year?”

“Well,” Cal started, moving the blanket away from their face “First I went from Missouri to New York, now I’m going from New York to New Jersey,”

“You’re definitely not gonna like traveling as much by next year,” Jeff chuckled, almost collapsing onto the small couch in the corner of the room.

“Yep,” Cal whispered.

Cal sounded emotionally exhausted, and it didn’t surprise anyone present. They all were, probably even Jack, who hadn’t  _ever_  seen this much excitement, as far as Jeff knew.


End file.
